


Sympathy of the Catbuses

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Environment, Gen, Rainforest, animal rights, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring and protecting, the catbuses never thought they would feel resentment against any creature. </p><p>But Humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy of the Catbuses

The guarding flyfish, the Transylvanian butterbirds, the manekins from Angola, Swiss cuckoorolies. All of them had left their habitats when humans encroached on their territories and destroyed them. Now they crowded around in places that were not their homes, that they felt ill at ease in. But it was better than expiring. Perhaps, one day, even humans would have mercy and allow their forests to regrow.

As the rainforests grew ever smaller, the catbuses spent most of their time relocating spirits to the remaining trees and safety. The humans in the forest knew them, were friendly and sympathetic. Though against their rules, the catbuses aided these people against the cutters, axes and bulldozers by hiding and protecting them as much as they could.

Still, the catbuses knew these humans dealt with problems they had no knowledge of. Of something called politics and superior strength of those who ate the forests and planted plants there in terrible rows, that never grew above their heads.

Forests still existed in the world, where people did not like to live. But increasingly the world became reshaped not in natural interactions, but in squares and circles that gave little green.

The catbuses wondered sometimes, as they carried sad faced spirits away from desolated homes, why these humans needed to reshape so much. Were they that fearful? And scared of trees and spirits?

Should the groaning earth defend itself and get rid of them with storms and quakes, to reclaim respect again from these ruthless takers?

The catbuses felt ashamed of these feelings, which they had never had in their long history of aiding and caring.


End file.
